


The not so tired Malcolm

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [22]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	The not so tired Malcolm

It was a late night at work for Malcolm, dealing with the fallout from another interview gone to shit thanks to one of the junior ministers. He was just too fucking tired to head home only, to turn around and come back in the morning. No one was around so he figured he would just crash in his office. Easy enough, he thought. He could change and shave before anyone else got here. Decision made, Malcolm kicked off his shoes and undid his trousers to relax a bit more as he settled on the couch, outstretched. 

Fifteen minutes later, Malcolm was still unable to sleep. His hands loosened his tie all the way and removed it, draping it on the arm of the couch. He then slid his hands down to slip under the waist of his boxers. At first he just tucked them in and lay there, eyes closed hoping for sleep. It didn't come. Instead, Malcolm just lay there until his one hand slid further down under his boxers to touch himself lightly. His fingers worked around till he was stroking the more sensitive underside of his semi-flaccid penis to try and relax. Instead of falling asleep, his cock got harder and it became uncomfortable to leave his boxers on. Alone, with only the dim office light, Malcolm thought nothing of pushing his boxers down and freeing his erection to let it cool in the air. 

Malcolm lay there, eyes half closed, his fingers slowly moving up and down his shaft. it wasn't that he wanted to jack off so much as to just try to relax somewhat if he couldn't sleep yet. So, Malcolm didn't let his fingers stray as far as the tip. But he lifted his hips and slipped his trousers and boxers down further so he could free his balls as well to get even more comfortable. 

So, there he lay, on his office couch with one hand cupped around his balls, gently rolling and massaging them as his other hand slid slowly up and down his erect shaft. He was soon lost in his own half asleep, near orgasm mindlessness.

Unaware of what was going on in Malcolm's office, Sam had returned to the office after realizing late in the evening that she had a report that was to have been finished by the next morning which she hadn't done. She knew it wouldn't take long to complete and she'd have enough time to come back home for more sleep before the next work day.

Sam got to her desk and was about to turn her computer on to get the report done when, in the silence of the office with no one else around she wasn't expecting to hear anyone else but then suddenly she thought she heard someone else in the area. She froze and waited.

Behind the door, Malcolm had edged closer to orgasm and his breathing was getting louder, coming faster and in pace with the faster motion of his hand up and down his shaft.

Sam, on the other side of the door, could hear the sound of his breathing but wasn't aware of who it may be even if she guessed or hoped. Silently, she got up and went to the door. With her breath held, she waited and listened.

Malcolm's other hand massaged his balls more firmly, making himself groan aloud.

Sam bit her lip and opened the door just a crack to peer in. She had to know who it was in there. Her eyes had to adjust to the dim light but when they did, she saw Malcolm laying on the couch, trousers down past his hips. His erection the center of attention with his large hand pumping on it. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. She'd never dreamed in all her years as his PA that she would ever see him this way.

The sight of Malcolm so close to an orgasm was too much for Sam to not join him. Her own panties were already wet through from just watching him for a few moments. She reached under her skirt and slipped the wet silk undergarments off, then she pushed open the door silently before closing it tight behind her. Malcolm was still unaware, his eyes closed now, his tongue in the corner of his mouth as he focused only on himself.

Approaching the couch, Sam knelt on the floor and gently reached for his groin. Her fingers lightly curled over his to take over massaging his balls. Malcolm, groaning, lifted his head and gasped at the sight of her. He had no chance to do anything more as Sam bent over him, her mouth approaching his cock. Her tongue darted out suddenly to lick the tip. The same tip he hadn't touched till then as he'd been trying to relax rather than cum. The sudden warmth shocked him, making him gasp.Sam feasted on the pre-cum that coated the head of Malcolm's cock. Her tongue swirled over the engorged tip around and around before it dipped into the slit to scoop up the salty liquid.

Malcolm, too far gone now, could only reach for her hair and thread his fingers through her brown hair. He wanted to guide her, get her to suck him faster but she refused.It made him groan with an aching need to explode but she wouldn't let him yet.

'Fucking wrong,' Malcolm moaned.

Im response, Sam's fingers tightened around his balls to tease him more. Her mouth circled around his cock and slid wetly downwards.

Malcolm could only lay there and take what she did to him. Sam didn't just want to suck him off, though. She teased him mercilessly but didn't let him explode just yet. Instead, she used one hand to hold onto his shaft as she slowly sucked him off while her other hand went down to her own crotch, fingering her dripping hole. When she was ready, Sam let go of his cock with her mouth and stood up. Malcolm reached down to take hold of himself again, gripping his cock tight to watch her slip her skirt up to gather it around her waist and hold it there. He licked his lips at the sight of her wetness.

Sam straddled him, nudging him to move slightly on the couch so she could kneel over him. Before sliding onto him, she leaned forward with her hair hanging down. She kissed him. Her tongue ran over his lips before plunging between them. His mouth opened willingly to her. His free hand ran through her hair. Their sudden passion for one another made them both shudder.

She leaned back, one hand snaking down between them to reach for his cock to take a firm hold of it. Malcolm watched as she sank down onto him. Her wetness was hot as it swallowed him, then tightened around his shaft. His hands rested on her thighs, squeezing them now and again in time with her up and down motion. Her hips rocking as she slid along his cock. Malcolm thrust upwards to plunge as deep as he could inside her. Her hands gripped his waist, steadying herself as she rode him. Her long-simmering fantasies of making love to her boss finally coming to fruition had her panting with desire. She ground against him as she met his upward moves.

'Can't... ' Malcolm moaned loudly, the only sound he could make as she brought him to the brink.

Sam's pace picked up, her own desires peaking too.

'Malcolm!' She called out his name and drove down onto him, wanting him as deeply inside her that she could get him. Her muscles spasmed and clenched around his thick, hard cock to milk him dry.

'FUCK!' Malcolm cried out as he balls tightened and his hips rose upwards. He came inside her and it felt like forever until his body sagged after his release.

Sam once more leaned forward, leaving him still inside her for the moment. This time her kiss wasn't driven by passion, but tenderness. Malcolm's fingers were drifting through her hair. Finally, she pulled back and made to get off him, but he held onto her hands.

'Sam?'

'This never happened,' She said to him as she pulled her skirt back down.

'You think I can ever forget this?'

'You have to.' She left him there.

Malcolm groaned. He knew why she had said it. He didn't fucking like it, but he knew. After punching the back of the couch in frustration, he got up, dressed and left his office. Sam was at her computer, finishing the report. He paused just a moment, ignored by her as if he wasn't there, and then left the office.


End file.
